


Guardian Angel

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen… all those fanaccs of jong dancing taems sayonara hitori i always read them as jong just like… joking around… butlook at thishomeboy knows what he's doing???all in white a guardian angel that learns his human's dances for funtumblr





	Guardian Angel

A bead of sweat rolls down Jonghyun’s cheek, identical to the one trickling down Taemin’s, and both catch on their jaws before dripping to the floor. Taemin’s falls and splatters with definite substance; Jonghyun’s shimmers out of existence before it can hit the hardwood. Neither of them notice, both too focused on themselves in the wide mirrors of the dance room. Taemin breathes in, Jonghyun breathes in, Taemin breathes out, Jonghyun breathes out. The music blaring from Taemin’s cheap speakers thumps the same between both of them, leading them right into the next moves of the dance.

 _Down_ and spin and _down_ and up, right, left, left and _right,_ lunge, lunge, lunge and spin--and Taemin keeps going, continues his flawless movements until the next verse while Jonghyun just spins slowly in his place. They’re out of synch now; their breathing different, the sweat gone completely from Jonghyun’s body, their connection broken. Taemin’s heartbeat isn’t his anymore. Jonghyun bends down to scoop his white hat off of the floor where it fell off during his last move and watches Taemin finish the verse and stop on his pose, back to the mirror, head turned to the side, right hand out. Good. That was good. Jonghyun is proud.

When Taemin relaxes and lifts a tired hand to push his hair out of his face, his eyes lift and for a split second Jonghyun thinks that they stop on him. Then they keep going, Taemin looking up at the ceiling and exhaling slowly. Jonghyun breathes his own little sigh of relief. Taemin does that sometimes; acts like he can see Jonghyun at times when Jonghyun isn’t trying to be seen. When Jonghyun is shadow dancing behind him, when he’s playing with the floating steam and Taemin steps out of the shower, sometimes when Taemin is just lying in bed and letting his mind wander. It always throws Jonghyun off.

Taemin bends and picks up his small remote on the floor, pointing it to his speakers and starting the song over. Jonghyun gets into the starting position behind him, ready to run through the first verse of the song again. He wishes he was actually paying attention when Taemin learned the full dance from Koharu. He didn’t expect that this particular dance would be one that he would want to learn for the fun of it and now he’s behind.

Sitting on the floor, he goes through the slow starting motions, mouthing the words along with Taemin. He falls into synch with Taemin’s movements again easily, naturally, and the rest follows from there. Taemin’s breaths, Taemin’s emotions, Taemin’s heartbeat, all become Jonghyun’s as they move together. Taemin’s eyes slide shut as he stands and Jonghyun’s follow, both of them turning and rolling their heads with the song. Jonghyun lifts his hand up slowly, opening his eyes to watch in the mirror.

It’s then that Taemin’s eyes slide from his own to Jonghyun’s, just for a moment, before he follows the music and Jonghyun doesn’t. Jonghyun blinks, shakes his head, tells himself that his human can’t have seen him. Suddenly all of his senses are his own again and he sighs, lifting his hat and pushing his fingers through his hair. This constant falling in and out of synch with his charge can’t be good for either of them. It’s making him disoriented and the short, irregular bursts of inspiration followed by nothing have to be messing with Taemin’s focus. He’s being a bad guardian, honestly.

Jonghyun takes a few breaths, focuses on himself in the mirror, and eases himself back into the dance. He matches his movements with Taemin’s by the slow steps backwards, and by the next arm raise he’s already on the routine. He follows Taemin’s steps, twisting, swaying, breathing, and feels his heartbeat matching up again already. At least it’s easy for him to slip back in synch. After twenty-three years, that’s one thing he never has a problem with.

He follows the dance easily, his body moving with the same grace and power as his human’s, hitting every pose, flowing through every step. His chest shines with accomplishment, with encouragement and pride, his blood pumps heavy and rhythmic, sweat beads and falls down his skin, his breaths match puff for puff as he mirrors Taemin as perfectly as the glass in front of them--and then they hit the lunges again, and Jonghyun spins slowly to the ground to sit and watch Taemin finish the rest. He pouts as he feels their connection sever, but smiles fondly as he watches Taemin’s perfect performance.

That self-satisfied little smile that creeps onto Taemin’s lips as he finishes makes his own smile grow. That’s good. That’s what he’s here for. He might not be able to nail the dance, but with all of his hope and help, Taemin can. That’s all that really matters to him.

(Taemin breathes harshly as he finishes the first verse of his dance, tired but still smiling with a mixture of accomplishment and fondness. He can’t see Jonghyun anymore; he fizzled out of sight at the same spot in the dance that he always does. The twist after the three steps. It’s the most amusing thing to him that his angel can’t get the dance memorized. And he’s trying so hard. He glances at the spot where he last saw Jonghyun, imagining him sitting there in his all white outfit with a little pout.

He’s getting a little too tired to keep practising right now. Maybe he’ll pull up the tutorial video Koharu sent him just to review and refresh the first part of the dance. And maybe he’ll hold his phone a little further away from him than usual, to give Jonghyun room to peep at it over his shoulder.

He doesn’t know why Jonghyun is having so much trouble with this dance. Usually Taemin only gets quick flashes of him in the mirror, a little glimpse of Jonghyun following him with the chorus, like his angel was just popping in to let him know that he was there and he was supporting him. Sometimes he does the entire song; Drip Drop, Danger, or, funnily enough, Lucifer. Taemin guesses he just likes certain dances more than others and learns the whole dance for fun.

For this song, though, every time Taemin sees him in the mirror he looks focused and determined and honestly, a little upset for the half second it takes his presence to disappear when he stumbles a move. It’s kind of cute. Maybe if Jonghyun comes to him in his dreams sometime soon, and maybe if he can do anything other than smile and let the angel’s peaceful bliss take over his mind like usual, Taemin will ask if he wants lessons.)


End file.
